catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Runningfox
Runningfox is a big, muscular, spotted pale gray tom with amber eyes. History :Runningfox is a warrior of ShadowClan. :He is shown to have a major crush on his leader, Hawkfire. But she is aware of this crush and doesn't return the feelings back. :When an outsider named Kai enters the camp, Runningfox is hostile towards him and tries to protect Hawkfire, who is annoyed by this. She talks to Kai for a while about his pastlife and her interest in Kai bothers Runningfox. He becomes jealous and starts to hate Kai. Later, Kai takes Hawkfire on a walk in Twolegplace. Runningfox becomes worried that he would hurt her and takes Leopardpaw with him and follows them around the lake. He meets a rogue named Sky, who tells them where Hawkfire and Kai went. He thanks the rogue and continues following them. Runningfox and Leopardpaw eavesdrop on their conversation and are horrified that Hawkfire allowed Kai to become a warrior of ShadowClan. Hawkfire hears them and makes them come out of hiding and face her. She is furious with them and scolds them for not trusting her and Kai enough to let them go on a walk. Runningfox feels guilty and apologizes, and Hawkfire sends the two cats back to camp. Runningfox tells Leopardpaw his secret crush on Hawkfire when they return back to camp. Later, his leader and Kai break through the entrance in a dust cloud. Runningfox is jealous that they raced all the way back but soon becomes cheerful and excited when Hawkfire invites him on a famous ShadowClan night hunt. They go and catch a lot of prey, and come back and eat. :After Hawkstar returns with her nine lives and leader name with Kai, Runningfox is slightly jealous she didn't take him instead. And then he sees her licking Kai's cheek and gets extremely angry. Runningfox goes up to her and boldly tells her how he feels about her, and demands to know why she doesn't like him but likes Kai. An ugly love argument is started between Hawkstar, Kai, Ashwolf, and him. Hawkstar is frustrated that he can't see anything past his love for her and Ashwolf, with his huge crush for Hawkstar, runs outside of camp. Runningfox, snarling, dashes outside to be alone. And Kai and Hawkstar come in later. Hawkstar reveals that she loves Ashwolf and Kai both, but she thinks of Kai more like a friend than anything else. So she and Ashwolf become mates and cuddle under the stars. Runningfox is near exploding at this point. :He is depressed and in a nasty mood all day the next day. But, Runningfox shows concern when Kai runs back in with the scent of fox and blood on his pelt. He asks him what happened and Kai explains that Hawkstar and Ashwolf fought off a fox. Runningfox's concern melts into jealousy and bitterness, and complains that they would be the perfect couple and nothing could happen to them ever. Lightfire tries to show Runningfox that he needs to get over it but he refuses to listen to her. Kai takes Runningfox hunting to get these things off of his mind. :Runningfox goes hunting with Kai and feels a little better after hunting and talking to his Clanmate. When they return, Runningfox goes to fetch Hawkstar and Ashwolf in the medicine den for dinner and finds them together, and is very angry and upset. Family Members Not revealed. Category: Warrior Category: ShadowClan Cat Category: Hawkfire's Characters Category: Tom